


The End of the Darkness

by carnationsandroses



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Game Quotes, Game Spoilers, Last Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, Older Boys, Sad Ending, post-crystal Noctis, spoilers if you haven't beat the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsandroses/pseuds/carnationsandroses
Summary: Noctis returns from the crystal to confess his feelings before he must make a sacrifice to bring back the sun.





	The End of the Darkness

After Noctis had come out of the crystal, he had been opened up to a world of new possibilities. He knew that it was time to accept his duties as the chosen king and he knew full well what that meant for him and for his friends. He couldn’t get things off of his mind during the car ride with Talcott. Especially Prompto. He was running out of time to tell Prompto the truth. When he arrived in hammerhead he climbed out of the car and smiled slightly when he saw his friends all here for him. He hugged them all tightly to his chest. “I missed you guys so much.”

“Noct! Noctis? Oh my god it’s really you!” Prompto hugged him tightly to his chest and nuzzled close to him. “I thought you wouldn’t come back. The darkness. I thought…”

“It’s okay Prompto. I’m here now” Noctis assured and put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I have to stop all of this and there isn’t very much time. We should head to the Citadel as soon as we can.” 

Ignis ran his fingers through his hair. “I am sure there is time for one last camp stop? I’m sure getting here made you quite tired.”

Noctis gave a nod. “I’m sure the world can wait for one more campfire. Especially if it’s for your cooking specs”

Ignis chuckled. “You’re just lucky I can still cook” He responded. He assisted his best in helping set up the campsite before starting to cook their meal. As everyone sat down around the campsite, he gave a sigh. He was sure he was the only one who knew what was about to happen to Noctis. But it was not his place to tell them. 

Noctis ran his fingers through his hair and sighed a bit. He knew that this was his last chance. He had no chance other than this one and he knew that if he didn’t take it he wouldn’t ever get to confess his feelings to Prompto. After their short talk at the campfire, Noctis pulled Prompto aside and sat down with him close to the tent. “Prompto” he whispered. “I have a couple things I want to tell you. Especially since one of them is a matter of life and death” he whispered.

“Sure, Noct Everything okay?” Prompto asked, the concern clear on his face. 

Noctis sighed a bit and shook his head. “Not exactly okay” he whispered. “I am sure you know that should I fail the entire world will be forever plunged into darkness.” he paused. “But if I succeed all the sunlight will come back. But I have to sacrifice something to…” He paused again and looked away. “I just wanted to tell you that It’s been an amazing journey with you since high school and I love you so so much. Not just as a friend but I love you”

Prompto was taken aback at first, not sure how to respond. But after a moment a bright warm smile appeared on his face and he pulled himself closer before grabbing his shoulders and kissing him tightly. “I love you too Noct” he whispered.

That night, Noctis and Prompto slept closer than before, cuddling with each other. When they woke, the sun was still not in the sky and Noctis gave a sigh. The four of them made their way to the Citadel and after a long battle with Ardyn, Noctis paused on the steps to the throne room, turning around. “Here we are”

Gladio gave a heavy smirk and nodded. “It’s all you”

Prompto clenched his fists tightly and gave off a smile, even as tears ran steadily down his cheeks. “There’s no turning back now”

Noctis paused and turned to look at them, nodding. “Prompto. Gladio. Ignis. I leave it to you. Walk tall...my friends”

Prompto looked up at Noctis and forced another smile, tears still falling down his cheeks. “Be careful in there, Noct” the three of them bowed their heads and placed their fists to their chests. 

“The time has come” Noctis whispered as he walked into the Citadel.

Prompto paused for a moment. “I love you, Noctis” He whispered. 

When the three of them escaped and slept that night, the sun was finally able to come up in the morning. Prompto looked outside excitedly and immediately snapped a photo of the light before pausing, turning to look back in the tent. “Noct never came back did he?” He asked, throat catching on his words. 

Ignis shook his head. “I wasn’t going to tell you but….it’s only fair for you to know the truth” he whispered. Ignis decided Gladio deserved to hear just as much and pulled them to sit by the fire. He told them the story of his visions and what he knew would happen to Noct when he rose to his ascension. 

Gladio was the first to speak up. “What?! And you didn’t think that was important information to tell us?!” he screamed as he stood up from the chair he was seated in. 

Prompto couldn’t find words, tears immediately building up in his eyes. “He...he told me” he whimpered and shook his head. “No! No! No! No! He told me he loved me!” he trembled and fell down off of the chair. “It’s not fair! I won’t believe it! He’s just in the Citadel still! How could you have a vision when you can’t even see!” he screamed before standing up and rushing back towards the throne room. But when he arrived, there was no one there to greet him. Noctis was truly gone.


End file.
